Bloody Trust: an episode tag for Blood on Blood
by information specialist
Summary: It wasn't a power play, and it wasn't about Trina; it was a prologue for what is to come.


**Bloody Trust**

DISCLAIMER: The Mentalist does not belong to me. It is the creation of Bruno Heller. I'm writing this fiction to express my love for the series and maybe vent a little.

* * *

"You just gave a young girl her life back. You should be happy."

"Do me a favor, and shut the fu…." Lisbon bit down on her tongue.

No profanity. When she let herself start it was hard to stop. And she's already broken a big enough rule today.

_Bastard_.

Jane hadn't expected Lisbon to be this upset. He felt nowhere near as happy as when he told the officer at the juvenile hall that he'd just witnessed a 'beautiful thing'.

When Lisbon's teeth got close to breaking the flesh of her tongue, she stopped and started chewing on her lower lip instead.

This time she welcomed the blood that was drawn.

"No, asking me to bite you this time, huh," Jane said in monotone, "Guess you have that taken care of," looking at the blood staining her lip.

There was nothing beautiful about Lisbon maiming herself.

Teresa blinked back the tears that started forming in her eyes.

_Bastard._

But there was very little she could do to relieve the churning in her stomach, the feeling of an ulcer coming back to life.

Bastard.

It was like a mantra that kept her from killing the man sitting on the seat next to her.

_Bastard. Bastard. Bastard._

"I guess I am," Jane admitted. From the corner of her eye, Lisbon saw Jane's eyes rest on her as she drove. But she refused to acknowledge him.

"You're a smart woman Lisbon. You know that not everything is in black and white. Some rules need to be broken."

Lisbon suddenly veered off the road and parked, slamming on the brakes so hard both she and Jane jerked forward, saved by their seat belts.

Jane looked at her silently, giving her time to work through whatever issues she had in her head.

"Lisbon," he said softly, willing her to understand.

"So this was your 'teachable moment'," she started, gripping the steering wheel so hard her fingers hurt.

Jane was feeling decidedly uncomfortable, but he wouldn't regret what he had done. It had been necessary.

"Thank you, Jane," she said, finally turning to look at him, "I learned a lot."

Jane's breath caught in his throat as he saw her green orbs filled with tears, angry righteous tears.

"I learned that your selfishness goes beyond anything I ever imagined."

"I saved that girl from going to jail," he couldn't help pointing out, "how is that selfish?"

"Like hell you did. You could have done that without dragging me into it."

"It's called multitasking," he said, shrugging a shoulder.

"If you really cared about Trina at all you wouldn't have brought me along, you wouldn't have risked my arresting her. You just used her to make a point to me. You think that just because I let her go it means I'll let you go? You are wrong," Lisbon snapped, her anger drying her tears.

"I didn't risk anything. I knew you wouldn't arrest her," Jane said firmly.

"And how did you know that," Lisbon shot back.

"I trust you," he said simply, "More than you can ever know. I knew that you would do the right thing. I know that you will do the right thing."

Lisbon stared at him. He stared back. Neither knew how much time passed. It could have been a minute, or ten, or twenty.

Finally, Lisbon spoke.

"That must be nice for you Jane. Being able to take for granted someone's love, knowing they care so much about you that they'd desecrate everything they believe in for your sake. Being able to trust someone to take care of you that much…you'll have to tell me how that feels sometime. Because I sure as hell don't know," Lisbon said, starting the engine to cover the catch in her voice.

The remainder of the drive was silent.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I cannot remember the last time I uttered so many expletives as when I watched this episode. I don't even want to think about the review I'm going to have to write for this one. I just finished the Red Alert Review literally hours before this episode *hits head repeatedly against the wall*. For readers of Mend This Tear, I should have a new chapter posted tomorrow. It's all done I just need to edit it. And I needed to get this out of my system. It'll probably be a multi-chapter one too. Reviews=Love. And I think we all desperately need love after this episode. ;_;


End file.
